dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Min Sun Ye
Perfil thumb|250px|Sun Ye *'Nombre:' 민선예 / Min Sun Ye *'Apodos': Min, Líder Min *'Profesión: '''Cantante, Bailarina, Modelo, DJ y MC. *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento': Seúl, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura: 160 cm *'''Peso: 45 kg *'Tipo de sangre': A *'Signo zodiacal:' Leo *'Familia:' Esposo (James Park) e hijas (Hailey y Elisha) *'Agencia:' Polaris Entertainment Biografía Su madre murió cuando ella era muy pequeña y tiempo después su padre fue diagnosticado con cáncer terminal, razón por la cual no pudo cuidar de ella, siendo sus abuelos quienes se hicieran cargo de ella. En el año 2001, Park Jin Young, decidió crear un programa de supervivencia llamado "99% Challenge Project" con el fin de reclutar nuevos aprendices a su agencia. Sun Ye fue participante de dicho programa impresionando al jurado por el control que tenia de su voz suave y dulce a tan corta edad, ganando el primer lugar y convirtiéndose en aprendiz de JYPE. Luego de más de 5 años de entrenamiento, debutó con Wonder Girls en el reality show "MTV Wonder Girls" el 22 de diciembre del 2006, para posteriormente hacer su debut en los escenarios el día 10 de febrero del 2007 con su tema "Irony" en el programa de MBC Show! Music Core. 'Anuncio de su relación, compromiso y boda' Sun Ye comentó de su novio por primera vez en el programa Strong Heart, el cual se transmitió el 22 de noviembre del 2011; ella dio a conocer que el chico no pertenecía al medio artístico y que lo había conocido a través del misionado que ambos habían realizado en Haití tras el sismo que hubo en dicho país. El 26 de noviembre del 2012 JYPE lanzó un comunicado oficial anunciando que Sun Ye contraería matrimonio con su novio James Park, el 26 de enero del 2013, diciendo: "Hola, Somos JYP Entertainment. La líder de Wonder Girls Sun, (Min Sun Ye), artista de nuestra agencia, se casará el 26 de enero del próximo año. Sun, que debutó en 2007 en Wonder Girls y fue su líder durante seis años, informó recientemente a la agencia y a los miembros de Wonder Girls sobre sus intenciones, y comprendimos que su decisión ha llegado después de haberlo pensado mucho, por lo que hemos decidido respetarla. Sun se centrará en su matrimonio y la vida familiar por el momento, y las demás miembros de Wonder Girls realizarán actividades individuales en la actuación, producción, álbumes en solitario, y actividades de difusión. Esperamos muchos mensajes de felicitación y ánimo. Gracias." El 26 de enero, a las 10:30 de la mañana, en el vestíbulo del hotel Hotel Lotte de Seúl, se llevó a acabo una conferencia de prensa donde daba los detalles del destino de ella y Wonder Girls. Tras la conferencia empezó la ceremonia la cual empezó a las 12:30 del día, y luego de la ceremonia, Sun Ye y su esposo se fueron a su luna de miel a las islas Maldivas. Tras el regreso de su luna de miel, Sun Ye se unió al grupo para una ultima promoción. El 5 de febrero del 2013 en los "PyeongChang Winter Special Olympics Closing Ceremony"' Wonder Girls hizo su última aparición como grupo, antes de entrar en un hiatos indefinido. 'Primer embarazo y nacimiento de Hailey' El 4 de Abril del 2013, en su cuenta personal de Twitter, Sun Ye anunció que se encuentraba en su tercer mes de embarazo, diciendo: "“Respeto a todas las madres del mundo que han experimentado los misterios y las maravillas de la naturaleza… ^^ Hemos sido premiados con un bebé de luna de miel. Creo que este es un momento adecuado para dar la noticias de nuestro bebé ahora que estoy en mi 3er mes de embarazo ^^ ¡Por favor, rezad por nuestro bebé, para que sea capaz de crecer con salud en mi barriga!”."" El 16 de octubre a las 10:16 AM (hora coreana), Sun Ye dio a luz a su hija en su casa de Canadá. La bebé pesó 2.9 kg y fue nombrada Hailey (Park Eun Yu). Ella actualizó su Twitter un día después de dar a luz y escribió: “Con las oraciones y apoyo de muchas personas, di a luz a una hermosa bebé en ocho horas a través de un parto en casa. Muchas gracias por todos los regalos. La educaré bien y sanamente”. 'Salida oficial de Wonder Girls' El 20 de Julio JYP Entertainment declaró que oficialmente Sun Ye y So Hee ya no serían parte de Wonder Girls: "Sun Ye y Ahn So Hee, quienes promocionaron como integrantes de Wonder Girls, han renunciado al grupo. Como resultado, Wonder Girls promocionará como grupo de cuatro integrantes (Park Ye Eun, Kim Yoo Bin, Lee Sun Mi y Woo Hye Rim). Con el fin de dedicarse más a su familia, Sun Ye terminó su contrato. Ahn So Hee también decidió renunciar debido a su deseo por enfocarse en el trabajo que quiere hacer”. Por su parte, Sun Ye dejó una carta de despedida para sus fans: "Hola a mis Wonderfuls siempre amables y agradecidos! Hoy en día probablemente es la última vez que voy a estar escribiendo un mensaje como Wonder Girl ... ^^ Mirando hacia atrás en el camino que hice con todos ustedes durante los últimos 8 años, siempre estaré agradecido. ¿Cómo puedo agradecer a cada uno de ustedes individualmente ... A menudo voy a pensar en los recuerdos que hemos creado en los últimos años. Cuando miro hacia atrás en los recuerdos de nuestro tiempo juntos, el importe de la gracia y el amor que he recibido, es algo que nunca podría pagar. Nunca olvidaré el amor y la bondad que han derramado sobre mí. Gracias una vez más, porque yo estoy muy agradecido. Hay muchas cosas que me gustaría decir y también muchas cosas que ustedes quieren preguntarme. Soy incapaz de compartir todas estas historias en este momento. Una cosa que definitivamente quiero hacer, es darle las gracias por todo lo que han hecho por mí. Solicito que todos continúan a mirando hacia adelante y apoyen a todas. Les pido disculpas de nuevo por no mostrar en el pasado la responsabilidad como líder, lamento que aun soy carente en eso! Las valiosas experiencias y viaje con el resto de los miembros y con ustedes es algo que es tan precioso. Como madre de una niña, voy a seguir haciendo lo mejor para mi familia. Ustedes no van a ser capaz de verme como miembro de Wonder Girls... pero espero mostrarles una imagen positiva en el futuro ^^! Para los Wonderfuls reflexivos y pacientes. Les pido a todos ustedes dar a cada uno de las Wonder Girls su apoyo sincero y pleno, y respetar su decisión, ahora y en el futuro. Una vez más, me gustaría expresar mi gratitud. ¡Gracias Wonderfuls! 'Segundo embarazo y nacimiento de Elisha' El 9 de septiembre del 2015 se dio la noticia de que Sun Ye estaba esperando a su segundo bebe. El 22 de abril del 2016 a las 06:50 pm (Canadá), dio a luz a su segunda hija Elisha (Park Ha Jin). Al igual que el anterior, este parto también fue en la casa de la pareja. Temas para Dramas *''Please Come To Me'' tema para Oh La La Couple (2012) *''The Sound of Love'' tema para Feast of the Gods (2012) *''Maybe'' tema para Dream High (2011) *''II Wol Jih'' tema para Seoul's Sad Song (2007) Películas *The Wonder Girls (2012) *The Last Godfather (2010) Cameo Programas de TV *Strangers (JTBC, 2018) *Music Bank (KBS, 2011) como MC *Show! Music Core (MBC, 2007/2008) como MC Vídeos Musicales *Le Byul - Forever (2010) Anuncios *Wicked Snow (2014) Colaboraciones *United Korea 4 The World - I Love You (2016) *Wonder Girls - 20150711 (Talk) (2015) *Sun Ye & Ye Eun - Long Long Time (2011) *Mighty Mouth - Energy (feat. Sun Ye) (2008) *8Eight - Between (feat. Sun Ye, Ye Eun & Pdogg) (2007) *J.Y. Park - Separation in the Daytime (feat. Sun Ye) (2007) Curiosidades *'Ex Grupo Kpop:' Wonder Girls (2007-2015) **'Posición': Líder, Vocalista y Bailarina. *'Tipo de voz:' Soprano lírica ligera. *'Rango vocal: '''D3 ~ Bb5 (2 octavas y 4 notas) *'Registro soportado: A3 ~ C#5. *'''Educación: **'Primaria:' **'Secundaria:' **'Universidad:' Dongguk University. *'Fanclub:' Sunlights *'Idiomas:' Coreano (Fluido), Inglés (Fluido), Chino (Medio), Japonés (Básico). *'Comida favorita:' Helado y Tteokbokki. *'Cantante favorito(a):' Beyonce, Yiruma. *'Actor/actriz favorito(a):' Johnny Depp y Jessica Alba. *'Tiempo de práctica:' 5 años y 6 meses. *'Instrumentos:' Guitarra, Piano. *'Religión:' Cristiana *Su mejor amigo es Jo Kwon, ya que se conocen desde niños; debido que ambos entraron casi al mismo tiempo a JYP Entertainment y eran conocidos como los trainers con más tiempo en la agencia. *Su abuelo murió en el 2007, poco antes de lanzar "The Wonder Years"; primer álbum de Wonder Girls. *El 14 de setiembre de 2007, mientras Wonder Girls se trasladaba a una presentación y un taxi chocó contra el vehículo en que viajaban, golpeándolas seriamente. El taxista falleció, y las miembros sufrieron diversos golpes. La que resultó muy afectada fue SunYe, quien se colocó entre el taxi que se aproximaba y SunMi, para protegerla, por lo que recibió el golpe de lleno en su pierna izquierda, que por fortuna no se fracturó, pero sí recibió una dolorosa herida cortante de varios centímetros en la espinilla, desde la rodilla hasta poco más de la mitad de camino hacia el tobillo. Requirió varias puntadas, y la cicatriz que le quedó hizo que por mucho tiempo no quisiera lucir sus piernas, y por eso en esos tiempos se le veía casi siempre actuar y presentarse en público con pantalones. *Su padre falleció en el 2010, cuando Wonder Girls se encontraba en su gira por Estados Unidos. *'Sun Ye' y James (su esposo) se conocieren en Haití ya que tras el terremoto en dicho país ambos fueron como misioneros, y estuvieron en el mismo grupo, así que tras su boda ambos dijeron que regresarían a dicho país para seguir con la ayuda. *En diciembre del 2013, tras vencer su contrato con JYPE, la agencia anunció que Sun Ye si había renovado contrato. *Meses después de renovar su contrato con JYPE, anunció en un comunicado que junto a su familia (esposo e hija), regresarían como misioneros a Haití. *Antes de irse a Haití firmó como imagen de una cafetería, todo el dinero que le dieron lo usó para crear una asociación para ayuda de los damnificados de Haití. *J.Y. Park en una entrevista admitió que Sun Ye no estaba de acuerdo con que Wonder Girls fueran a Estados Unidos, debido a esto él y ella tuvieron una pelea muy fuerte. *El 20 de julio de 2015 dejó oficialmente Wonder Girls. *El 20 de septiembre de 2018 Polaris Entertainment reveló un comunicado anunciando que Sun Ye está embarazada con su tercer hijo. Tanto el bebé y Sunye están saludable, y está programado para que el bebé nazca en enero de 2019. Enlaces *Perfil (Naver) *Twitter Galería Sun Ye 10.jpg Sun Ye 11.jpg Sun Ye 12.jpg Sun Ye 13.jpg Sun Ye 14.png Sun Ye 15.jpg Sun Ye 16.jpg Categoría:Polaris Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KBailarina Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KDJ